Episode 14: Jockenstein(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Benny tries out for the hockey team and gets on it. Now he's on the team with a crazy player named Boltz who is very ruthless. Ethan meanwhile gets on the team as the coach's assistant. But why is the coach so interested in Ethan? Who or what is Boltz really? Read and find out!
1. Boltz

Jockenstein(My Way)

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV.

Quick Note About jessie390: I'm going to not even mention this person. I thank all of you who have stood up to this person but just ignore him/her. It's best that way. I will be ignoring them, and I will not let him/her get to me. thanks Unkitty101 you were nice in standing up for me and stuff! And thanks to all who stood up for me to this person! :)

A/N: Hey everyone, I know i got some explaining to do. Well, a lot has happened in the time between the last episode and this one. I had to quit school because of some medical reasons with my mom. You think that would give me more time... well i've had to help take care of her so i haven't had time for anything(even my bf)! But things are slowly returning to normal. I am so sorry about not giving this series more of my time! I hope you all forgive me and still stick with me. I have not and will not give up on this series. It causes me too much enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter One Boltz

It had been a few months since Ethan had his twins, Luke and Lily. Ethan and Benny had never been closer, their babies were the best to them. When Erica and Sarah saw them they squealed and begged to hold them. Of course they got to but it was under the very protective eye of Benny. Ethan had to stay out of school for a week after their birth. But now that the babies were used to Grandma Weir and Ethan's parents, Ethan wasn't worried about being zapped home by Lily. Ethan laughed about the time he had been zapped home by Lily just because she was hungry. But it's been a month and no zapping. Ethan was feeling pretty safe about not being zapped home. So they ended up having to bind their powers. Grandma Weir and Dr. S said their powers will be returned when they hit puberty. Also things had been fairly quiet since the birth. It seemed evil had taken a vacation. Things got thrown out of Ethan's mind when Benny walked up to him, hockey stick in hand with a smile.

"I'm going to try out for the hockey team!"

Ethan smiled, "Cool, I'll got with you to cheer you on!"

Benny smiled and extended his hand which Ethan took happily. They walked to the ice skating rink in the school. Ethan sat with Benny and watched as player after player was demolished by a single hockey player, Boltz. Coach Steiner was looking at his clip board and was trying to tell plays to try. Ethan saw some holes in some of the plays. Ethan began explaining some of the problems to Benny, but Coach Steiner over heard.

"That's not a bad idea!" He said the Ethan. "What's your name?"

"Ethan, Ethan Morgan!" Ethan said.

"Hmm... how would you like to be my assistant?" Coach Steiner offered.

Ethan looked speechless, "Of course!"

Just then Boltz threw a player into the glass in front of the boys waiting to show off their hockey skills. After that most if not all ran off. Coach Steiner sighed.

"If you're still here and haven't obtained a injury you're on the team!"

"Yay!" Benny said weakly.

* * *

*Later In The Day*

Benny and Ethan were walking home hand in hand. Benny seemed really nervous about being on the hockey team. Ethan noticed his nervousness and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Boltz kicking my butt. Did you see how he was throwing his own teammates into the wall?" Ethan nodded. "So, he might break me in half."

"Why is it so important to you to be on the hockey team then? If you're scared then just quit," Ethan said.

"NO! I want to protect you! If I get a reputation as a jock people will stop picking on me and you. Plus it will sky rocket our status quo!" Benny said.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "You protect me just fine!"

"Not from jocks. They always seem to get to you when I'm not around. Also now that I'm more athletic I can do more sports!"

Ethan nodded, "I can't wait to get home!"

"You miss Luke and Lily?" Benny said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah! I still feel bad for binding their powers," Ethan said sadly.

"Babe you know it was because Lily zapped you home while you were in the middle of class. Don't worry they'll come back at puberty!" Benny said with a smile.

"True!"

"So Mr. Assistant Coach, do yo want to have some fun when we get home? I think I remember Grandma saying she'll be gone when we get home!"

Ethan slapped his forehead, "That's right. Mom and dad were gonna watch the kids until we get home! I don't think they will watch them while we are having fun. They don't want us making more kids."

Benny frowned and started to pout!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I know I seems a bit rushed and about the power binding thing it's kinda complicated. I thought about it and decided it would not be too smart to have Luke and Lilly have their powers for now. But there is gonna be a special episode kinda dedicated to them and a show that i love! It'll kinda be like a crossover but not exactly... just the idea from an episode i saw but no characters from that show will be used!


	2. Jock Status

Disclaimer.

Thanks to:

LenaFan454 - Eh... I doubt the Jessie person does but thanks. I wasn't feeling rushed i just realized I hadn't updated in a long time. I thought I might of rushed the chapter a bit though!

Bethan Forever - Yeah my mom is doing a lot better. Thanks! Maybe Charmed maybe something else you'll have to wait for season 3! More than likely Lilly will be Ethan's little girl! Not a bad idea about the body parts... would be interesting! :P

MarsInsane - Thanks! I'm glad to be back!

MBAV fan66 - You've got a point. It is good that Luke and Lilly's powers are binded. I figured it would be a good idea because of them being powerful and not really understanding how to use their powers. Aww thanks I feel special being on your fav authors list. Stuff like that makes me super happy!

TheBestOfHope - Well, I'd like to thank you for giving my stories another chance! I personally don't like male pregnancies too well but I thought about it and figured maybe I could do it. My friend is a huge fan of that stuff so she convinced me to do it. I kinda figured you only loved me a friend... be kinda weird if you actually loved me since i don't know you and your kinda 10 years younger and a girl. But I understand what you meant! Thanks!

funkybananas47 - Hey totally fine if you don't review. I love all my readers even silent ones. I just like to know if I'm doing good. Which by the way everyone reviews I must be. Thanks for your concern about my mom. She is doing a lot better now.

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah... I'm trying to do more updating. I will try to post whenever I can.

Puppyeyeskill - It seems like everyone is forgiving me!

puppylover101 - Adorableness is what i was going for!

Guest - I know they are!

Taini - Yep tried to make it super adorable!

A/N: Ok... I want everyone to know this. My boyfriend is now on my ass about this series. He's actually encouraging me to update more often. So here I am trying to make a new chapter. Hope it goes well. A lot of drama has been going on... the chapters will be updated maybe a month in between maybe more. The reason is my boyfriend and I are trying to get custody of his son and that's gonna take a lot of my time! So please wish us luck! Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 Jock Status

Ethan and Benny were walking through the halls of White Chapel High, Benny was sporting his new jersey. He had a big smile on his face and his arm draped protectively over Ethan. They finally reached their destination, the cafeteria. Ethan seemed to be nervous about Benny's new status. But was following Benny through the lunch line. After they both paid Benny was heading for the table with Sarah and Erica when a jock sporting the same jersey stopped him.

"Listen Weir, I wanna say this now. You need to not be on the hockey team. You're just gonna make us loose and even I know that Coach Stiener is gonna let you play because of your size. Your not very athletic and we all know it... do us all a favor and quit the team. Tell your loser boyfriend to do the same cause we don't need a nerd telling us how to play!"

Benny looked pissed, "You can't tell me to quit. I bet I could kick your butt any day. And Ethan knows more about hockey than you, I bet!"

It was the jock's turn to look pissed, "Listen Weir I don't want to embarrass you in front your you boyfriend. But you wanna talk smack you'll get your ass handed to you!"

Benny rolled his eyes, "I bet you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!"

That was the last straw for the jock. He flipped Benny's tray into his face. Benny was about to lunge at the jock when a couple pair of hands pulled on him to stop. Benny turned his head to see Ethan and Erica holding on to him.

The jock sneered, "See can't even break free of your bitch to fight."

Erica let go of Benny, she was ready to let the jock get his ass whooping from Benny. But Ethan held on and shook his head to Benny. Benny had fire in his eyes but listened to Ethan and walked past the jock to the table.

"You got lucky!" Erica said as she pushed past the jock.

Ethan was about to pass the jock when he grabbed his arm, "Morgan, you need to get your boyfriend to quit the team. With Boltz we have a chance but with him we don't!"

Ethan looked at the jock and said, "Give Benny a chance! You never know that nerd over there may just out play you!" Ethan started to walk away but turned back to say, "and this nerd," he pointed at himself. "Will show you I know more about hockey than you do!"

* * *

*Later at hockey practice*

Benny was sitting on the bench waiting for the coach to put him in so he could show what he could do. Ethan meanwhile was helping Coach Steiner with the play so far they were working out great. Coach Steiner seemed highly interested in picking Ethan's brain about the different plays. Benny seemed disappointed that practice was almost over and he hadn't gotten to get out on the ice. Ethan looked at Benny and saw his forced smile.

"Hey coach, why don't you try putting Benny in? He might surprise you!" Ethan suggested.

Coach Steiner looked at Benny then the rink, "Weir! Get out there and show me what you got!"

Benny smiled and headed out to the ice. Some of the jocks groaned. But when Benny got the puck and Boltz headed for him he surprised everyone. Benny dodged Boltz easily and skated toward the goal. He dodged everyone and even thrashed a few people in his way. He lined up and hit the puck! It went straight for it's target. The rest of practice went great, Benny did take a couple thrashings but was being patted on the back on the way to the locker room.

"Weir!" Benny turned to see the jock from earlier. "Hey I'm sorry! I guess you do have some skill." He turned to Ethan, "I guess your plays weren't that bad."

Ethan and Benny grinned majorly.

Benny threw his arm around Ethan and said, "I guess we have jock status now!"

Coach Steiner stopped Ethan and Benny, "Weir you really surprised me! Not too many people can say they've gone up against Boltz and walked away without injury! Morgan, I would like to talk to you about some plays. Maybe tomorrow after school?"

Ethan nodded, "Sure I'll be there!"

"Oh and don't bring Weir. I want the plays to stay between you and I until practice. Ok?" Coach asked with a creepy raised eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," Ethan said. Benny and Ethan walked away from the coach and Ethan turned to Benny. "That was a little creepy!"

Benny waved his hand, "It's nothing E, he just knows we are always together. He just wants it to be secret!"

"I guess," Ethan said unsure.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Next chapter will more than likely be most of the graveyard with Sarah and the others. That's mainly because I have to stick with my 6 chapters! and I'm only on chapter 2. So just sit back and enjoy!


	3. The Council

Disclaimer - Don't own MBAV, wish i did though!

Thanks to all my reviewers. sorry about not replying to all reviews personally. I just got out of the hospital and want to update quickly so you all have your new chapter!

A/N: Hey, I'm sooooooo sorry for the late chapter. I've been uber busy! I been trying to go back to school and trying to find a new place for me and my boyfriend to live. Plus Dustin's(bf) son has been coming over every week. But non of that is an excuse for keeping you all waiting over a month! I've also had a serious case of writter's block. But I'm doing my best. I'm also wanting you all to know that instead of Sarah talking to a vampire council like thing she's talking to a supernatural council.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Council

Sarah walked into Benny and Ethan's house after being let in by Grandma Weir. She found the boy she was looking for on the couch doing his homework. She cleared her throat and Ethan looked up.

"Ethan, I have a favor to ask of you!"

"What's up?" Ethan asked curiously.

Sarah looked at her feet, "I got a summons from the council! It said I could bring a guest for support or as a witness. I was wondering if you could come for support? I don't know what I did and the letter didn't specify."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "The council?"

"Apparently there is a group of supernatural beings that try to keep the balance! I'm not really sure who they are and I didn't know they existed till I got this summons." Sarah said all this very quickly.

Grandma Weir appeared from the hallway looking concerned, "Sarah, dear, did you say you got a summons from the council?" Sarah nodded. "Do you know who they are?" Sarah shook her head. Grandma Weir sighed. "They are a group of four people, two women and two men. One pair is older and the other is younger, or rather younger looking. I know for a fact that the younger looking woman is in her 290's, but anyways they are each a different supernatural species. The older woman is a seer, the older man is a sorcerer, the young man is a werewolf and the young woman is a vampire. Each supernatural species has a set of rules they must follow didn't you know that?"

"No, what could I have done?" Sarah asked worried.

Grandma Weir shrugged, "It could be a number of things. But to get a summons it must be big. They don't summon people everyday. But then again it is mostly vampires and people with magic who get a summons. To be honest I'm surprised Benny hasn't been summoned for his recklessness."

"It said I could bring a guest for support, should I bring a guest or should I not?"

"I'm sure they wont mind. The older woman is the one who gave that option. Her name is Ada, she's a very nice person. If you're asking Ethan then I think that's a great idea. If they made a mistake then he can vouch for you," Grandma Weir said with a reassuring smile.

"Wouldn't you be a better choice?" Ethan asked only trying to help Sarah.

Grandma Weir shook her head, "The sorcerer is not that fond of me."

"Oh ok. I'll go with you Sarah I'm sure they made some kind of mistake and I bet they are very reasonable people!" Ethan said confidently.

* * *

*Later at the council meeting*

Ethan and Sarah were standing outside this big set of very elegant green doors. Sarah appeared to be very nervous. All that Grandma Weir had told her before they left was good luck. Ethan had the feeling this meeting was going to be brutal. The doors started to open slowly, once the doors were opened Sarah and Ethan walked in. The room was lit by candles it was dim, but not so dim you couldn't see. At what looked like a long judges desk sat four people on the far left was an older woman with snow white hair pulled back into a tight bun. She looked to be very wise and stern. Next to her was the older man, who appeared even sterner than the older woman. He looked to be someone not to cross. Next to him was a young girl who had raven black hair, dull red eyes, and an unreadable expression. Then at the far right side was the young man. He had a very intimidating glow around him. They waited patiently for Sarah and Ethan to walk in front of the desk.

"Sarah Fox, you have been summoned here because you have commited a crime against vampire law," said the young woman. "Who is your guest? Is he support or witness?"

Sarah looked ready to pass out but she cleared her throat and said, "This is Ethan and I'm not sure. I don't know what I'm charged with."

The young woman looked aggitated, "You have been spotted in a graveyard feeding off the dead!"

"What?" Sarah said in disbelief and disgust. "I don't feed off the dead!"

"You will do well to keep your temper, Miss. Fox!" Said the young man.

"I'm sorry, but I've never fed off the dead! I was hunting rats! I don't believe in drinking human blood!"

"RATS! That's a disgrace to vampire kind. You could at least rob a blood bank for blood!" said the young woman. "But your word is not enough to convince us that you aren't feeding off the dead. Feeding off the dead is a crime because it can hurt or kill vampires."

"If you want to clear your name you mus bring us proof that you aren't feeding off the dead," said the older woman in a kind voice.

"Until then you will be escorted around by a fellow vampire. The vampire will be a young woman named Erica, I believe you know her," said the older man.

Sarah was about to say something when the young man said, "Dismissed!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Again sorry about the late chapter!


	4. The GraveRobber

Disclaimer.

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Nah... i just didn't think to add a hybrid to the council. Hybrids have the rules of whatever they are mixed with. Like Benny has the rules of spell masters and werewolves. So he's got double the rules. Well we all know Ethan's understanding, at least most of the time he is. Oh yeah... but technically Ethan will be meeting willingly so he's technically just holding him hostage to get his geek brain out.

cloud-dancer28 - I'll try!

TiredOfBeingNice - I hope so too. We are looking and thanks. Yup, Sarah is being framed by that damned grave robber! lol

TeamEthanMorgan - Yup, I figured instead of all vampires there should be some other species. The old woman is probably going to be the nicest. I'm fine, thanks for asking! Just felt like a small vacation at the hospital... although I wish you could have pet visits. I missed my dog like crazy.

Kaybugg1 - Well thank you!

MBAV fan66 - Oh i'm sure Sarah will do fine in proving her innocence! Erica can be protective of Ethan in this version. I know the feeling of no motivation but not wanting to keep readers hanging! It sucks!

taylovesbevin - Don't worry about babbling! I know that will be fun to type up... but prob wont be till chapter 5 or 6 maybe 5 and 6.

A/N: Hey everyone... back to thanking you all properly! sorry I didn't do that in the last chapter. I just got out of the hospital and saw that Adrenalin-Jess(beta, in case you forgot) got back with me on the chapter and I'm like shit I need to post this quick! I really didn't want to keep you all waiting. I know you all understood but still hate to keep you all waiting. I'm glad you all liked the supernatural council idea. I hope this chapter goes well too, I've been putting a lot of thought into how I'm going to do the rest of this episode.

* * *

Chapter 4 The Graverobber

Ethan and Sarah were sitting in Ethan and Benny's living room talking about what had happened at the council meeting. Grandma Weir walked in the room to find Sarah very upset.

"How did it go?" Grandma Weir asked.

"Horrible! They didn't even give me a chance to defend myself! That vampire acted like drinking human blood is nothing, and I'm not about to do that," Sarah said heatedly.

Just then Benny walked into the room and noticed Sarah looking upset, "What's up with Sarah?"

"She got summoned by the council and is accused of drinking the blood of dead people!" Ethan said with a disgusted face!

Benny laughed, "You drink dead people blood?"

Sarah hissed at him, "NO!"

Benny let out a growl, "I was joking, fangs!"

"Dog!" Sarah said without thinking.

Benny took a step toward Sarah very angry. Sarah stood up ready to defend herself but Ethan got in the middle of the two.

"Ok I know emotions are high but can we please not fight! I'd rather keep both of you intact! I think you both owe eachother an apology," Ethan said.

Benny snorted, "We are so not in elementary school."

"Benjamin!" Grandma Weir said.

Benny got a look of scaredness and said, "I'm sorry for the laugh and the fangs comment."

"I'm sorry I called you a dog! Benny it's just they didn't even listen to me!" Sarah said very upset.

Benny looked at Grandma Weir and said, "I've never heard of the council. Who are they and why is Sarah so upset about a summons?"

"The council are a group of supernatural beings. There's a Seer, Sorcerer, Werewolf and Vampire on the council. Each species has a certain set of rules and guidelines they must follow. In your case you have to follow the rules I've taught you of you being a Spell Master. But you will have to learn more about the werewolf rules you must follow. I know one is when you have a mate you must ALWAYS protect them, even if it costs you your life!" Grandma Weir said.

"I would give my life for my Ethan anyways! I love him with all my heart!"

"Awww, that so sweet Benny," Ethan said but then his face got an angry look. "YOUR Ethan? What do you mean by that?"

"I meant you are my mate and I love you very much and I don't want anyone else to have you as their mate," Benny said very quickly.

Ethan softened up a bit, "Still I'm not property!"

"No, your not! But you are mine!" Benny said playfully.

Sarah laughed a bit, "You two are too cute! At least your cuteness is making me feel better."

"Don't worry Sarah, everything will be fine!" Ethan said. "Just try to catch who's doing this."

* * *

*The Next Day at School*

Erica was walking with Sarah down the hall. Sarah was getting annoyed with having Erica tag along everywhere she went. Erica was equally annoyed if not more annoyed because she had to spend all day and all night watching Sarah to make sure she didn't drink a dead person's blood. Which in Erica's opinion was disgusting! How could a vampire sink that low, even Erica knew it could kill! She personally didn't think Sarah was that stupid, but she guessed the council wasn't so sure. Finally they found their way to Ethan's locker.

"Hey Ethan!" Erica greeted.

"I see you're escorting Sarah!" Ethan said.

Erica sighed, "Yes, I don't know why they couldn't of picked someone else!"

"Standing right here Erica!" Sarah said annoyed.

"I'm sure she's just upset she's can't go shopping or hunting because your around!" Benny said from behind Ethan. Ethan jumped and turned and slapped Benny in the arm.

"I told you to never scare me! It annoyed me enough when Rory was doing it!" Ethan said aggravated.

"When I was doing what?" Rory said from behind Ethan.

Ethan jumped yet again but it was Erica who slapped Rory, "Didn't he tell you to stop that!"

Rory rubbed his arm, "Yes, but that was months ago! And Benny did it first!"

Ethan was about to say something when the bell rang, "We better get home," said Benny.

"I can't, I gotta go talk to the coach, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I wish I could go! That coach gives me the creeps and I'm not sure if it's completely safe for you. My instincts just tell me something's wrong, either that or my inner wolf is sensing something!" Benny said looking worried.

"I know what you mean, Coach Steiner gives me the creeps too!" Ethan said.

"Then maybe we should go with you!" Erica said. "I mean he said no Benny but he didn't say anything about a beautiful girl escorting you there!"

"I don't know! I mean he might get mad and kick me off the team, I'm sure everything will be fine!" Ethan said, but he was unsure of his words.

* * *

*Later that Night at the Graveyard*

Sarah, Erica, Rory and Benny were in the graveyard having some sort of stakeout. Benny got roped into it because Erica was so annoyed with following Sarah around that she wanted it over with. She did have a life. Rory decided it would be fun to go to a graveyard at night so he went too. Erica and Sarah were sitting behind a bush while Benny and Rory were at the other end behind another bush. Well, Benny was behind a bush, Rory was darting behind different trees like he was a ninja or something. As soon as he got close enough Benny jerked him down.

"We are supposed to be waiting for someone digging up dead bodies!" Benny said sternly. "Not jumping around like an idiot!"

Rory looked offended, "I'm not an idiot. I'm a ninja! I'm trying to get a view of the graveyard incase our man or woman comes and doesn't make a sound!"

Benny was about to say something when he heard footsteps. He poked his head through the bush and saw a shadow. It appeared to be male and he had a shovel. Benny waited until the man stopped and started digging at a grave. He and Rory quietly crept out and Benny darted at the man tackling him to the ground. It took a minute for him to realize it was an older man who just happened to be groaning under Benny.

"Hey who are you?" Rory said from behind Benny.

"Who the hell are you? You just tackled an old man! What the hell are you doing out here?" The old man asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I'm grave robbing what's it look like?" the man said. "I'm taking body parts and valuables!"

"Body parts?" Erica asked disgusted.

"Yeah, for that new coach... said he was building a hockey player!"

"Wait! Boltz is made of dead body parts? EW!" Rory said.

Benny finally got off the man and helped him up, "What could you be taking now, Boltz is a full body!"

"Well, he told me to find a thick skull. Said he's got some juicy geek brain for the player!"

"Juicy geek brain?" Erica said looking confused.

Benny's eyes widened in in terror, "Ethan!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Thought I'd end there because of course we all know what's gonna happen next!


	5. A U in Lunatic

Disclaimer - Don't own MBAV, wish i did though!

Thanks to:

MBAV fan66 - Very true Rory could of caused a miscarriage and no one would want that! But it's super cute to scare Ethan! True, I gotta have Ethan get a little mad sometimes for something! ;) I know right? I love my little furball of a dog! :P

TiredOfBeingNice - Why of course Benny's always looking out for Ethan! He wouldn't be Benny if he weren't! You never know! I'm fine now just in a better state now!

Bethan Forever - OK, you don't gotta yell! lol Very true! Oh yeah he does and they will be revealed soon enough!

taylovesbevin - I totally love the protective Benny scenes.

Guest - Why thank you!

Iggynator - You never know I might let the coach take Ethan's brain! Oh my personal life went to hell after my trip to the hospital. But it's loads better. See A/N if you wanna know some of the details. I've actually been thinking about that! Mainly for an episode for season 3! But you'll have to wait! When I have time I will check it out!

ETNerdy-girl - Uh... no I'm not dead! I'm perfectly fine just been having problems.

Guest - I may Idk, but I don't wanna piss everyone off. But I'll consider doing something evil to Ethan either in this one or maybe one coming up soon! :)

A/N: Ok I have to appologize for the late chapter. As you all know I went to a hospital... well a few days after I got out my douche of a bf broke up with me saying I had way to much baggage. I'm not gonna go into details but one of my neighbors was there for me and helped me through the time. He is my new bf and he respects me more than the douche who left me. That's why I haven't updated. I'm fine just hurt that he left me for such a stupid reason. But I'm better now. But enough of my whining you guys are here to read Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 A "U" in Lunatic

Ethan walked with the coach who stopped at the door to his office. He turned to Ethan with a very creepy look in his eyes.

"So, Ethan are you ready to become apart of something bigger?" Steiner asked.

"Anything for the team right?" Ethan said unsure.

Steiner closed his eyes very pleased with Ethan's answer, "That's the attitude I like to hear. Come on in!"

Steiner opened the door and motioned for Ethan to go in first. Ethan felt something was wrong but walked in the room anyways. Inside was a few things that caught his eye but not more than a chalkboard with a drawing of a human body. There were lines from each body part marked with a line and a picture of a hockey player's body part. Ethan's stomach dropped he finally knew why Boltz never talked, why he was so good at hockey, and why he seemed so emotionless and ruthless. Boltz was like the monster from Frankenstein! But there was no picture where the brain was and that unnerved Ethan.

From behind Ethan Steiner said, "All the best body parts from the best hockey players of White Chapel. I couldn't find a brain though. At least not until now! Your noodle could help us win nationals!"

Ethan turned quickly to face Steiner, "What the hell is wrong with you? You really think I'm gonna let you take my brain."

"Come now Ethan there is no I in team!"

"No, but there's a U in lunatic! I'm outta here," Ethan went to go out the door when his way was blocked by Boltz.

"You see, Ethan, I will have your brain whether you give it to me or not. Now why not be a good boy and just let me have it!" Steiner said eerily calm.

"Are you insane? Why would I give you my brain. Now let me out or else!" Ethan said while starting to panic.

"Or else what?" Steiner said. Ethan gave a slight look of fright. "I thought so. Now are we gonna do this the easy way or hard way?"

"FUCK YOU!" Ethan screamed and tried to push past Boltz. He felt a hit to the back of his head and fell to the floor unconscious. Steiner checked the back of his head to make sure there was now blood. Not seeing any he hoisted Ethan up and put him in a tub. He then proceeded to fill the tub with ice. Once full, he strapped Ethan's hands to the tub. Once satisfied that Ethan was not going anywhere when he woke he went to work of putting something together for Boltz. Boltz was laid on the table and Steiner went to work of sawing his arm off.

It wasn't too long before Ethan woke. Ethan started to stir and found himself strapped to a tub full of ice. Ethan was now fully aware that he was in deep trouble. He didn't know what to do, so he looked around to see where Steiner was. He saw him just ripping Boltz arm off with a sickening crack! Ethan cringed and starting observing his bonds. They were leather straps. He pulled and tugged on them but they wouldn't budge. Steiner heard the struggling and turned to Ethan.

"Oh Ethan, you should know you can't get out of that. You may be wondering why your in a tub of ice. Well if you need to keep a organ fresh or you sprain an ankle always best to put ice on it!"

"You're gonna kill me just so White Chapel can make the playoffs?" Ethan asked in bewilderment.

"Now now, I'm just gonna take your brain. You'll be fine!"

"But taking my brain WILL kill me!" Ethan said almost angrily.

Steiner turned his head sideways as if thinking, "I guess you're right! But don't worry you will have given up your brain for a noble cause! Now if you'll excuse me I have to give Boltz arm a better slap shot."

Steiner then proceeded to attach little jumper cables to Boltz neck bolts. He then went to pull a switch. Electricity went through Boltz and his body started to convulse. He finally went still, and his arm went up and the jewel on his helmet started to glow.

"It's alive!" Steiner said.

* * *

*With Benny and the others*

Benny was walking up to the school doors to find them locked. Benny cursed under his breath. Erica came up next to him and kicked the door in.

"Are you a werewolf or not? Sheesh! You may be nerd but you still have your stupid moments," Erica said as she walked in.

"Pfft! I just didn't want to vandalize the school," Benny said as he walked in!

"Well, it doesn't matter if we vandalize the school or not if Ethan's going to have his brain taken out. I don't think we have time to worry about what the school is going to say," Erica said.

Benny rolled his eyes, "Lets just save Ethan!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next is the last chapter of this episode!


	6. A Warning

Disclaimer - Don't own MBAV, wish i did though!

Thanks to:

taylovesbevin - I'm trying and thanks for the review!

TiredOfBeingNice - I am, that break up is not getting me down! As always Benny comes to the rescue! He's my favorite werewolf! I know and super sorry for the uber late chapter!

MBAV fan66 - True that! He is like Coach Ed, only caring about trophies! Eh... I'm sure he gonna catch a cold! Our little Ethan is tough. I know right! Panic does things to your brain!

TeamEthanMorgan - OMG! I call him douche or douchebag whenever I refer to him now. He's no longer called by his name in this house! But still I thank you for your kind words!

Bethan Forever - Thanks had a lot of support from you guys. Exactly what I said when I actually saw the episode. I mean come on, you take the brain you die! *rolls eyes* he's an idiot! Yeah... gotta review the Hottie Ho Tep episode sometime soon! I actually can't wait! I'm excited about all of these episodes.

BlackWidow5464 - I'm uber sorry about not updating as much as I should!

Guest - Most people who do read my series seems to like my version better! Probably because my version is more adultish! And I have a guy/guy pairing which is my thing!

_**Very Awesome Author's Note:**_ I want everyone to know that my boyfriend proposed to me. If I have a episode going on around March, April, May, and June I know the updates will be scattered. I'm getting married in June of next year. I'm warning everyone now, because I'm trying my hardest to not over stress myself! Hope you all will understand about the scattered updates in those months!

A/N: Hey... first off I know I'm probably gonna get yelled at by everyone for not updating in about 2 months I think! But I want to let everyone know they can yell at me if they want, it is my fault alone as to why I haven't updated! The only thing that has distracted me is spending a lot of time with my bf, we literally go EVERYWHERE together. If he goes to Wal-Mart I go, and sometimes late at night we go on walks. I love going on late night walks at like 3am in the morning! No one is out and it's very peaceful at least where I live! But enough about me, I want to let everyone know of course this is the last chapter of this episode. I will do my very best to get to the next episode as soon as I can. I'm never gonna give up on this series. I promised to do this till the end and I always keep my promises to my awesome reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 6 A Warning

Benny, Erica, Sarah, and Rory walked in the school. They looked at each other before silently agreeing to head toward the ice rink. Thinking more than likely that Coach Steiner would be there as he is the hockey coach! Once they got to the the ice rink, they found it abandoned. Benny growled in frustration!

"Where the hell is Coach Steiner? How the hell are we supposed to find Ethan now?" Benny kicked the wall.

Erica slapped the back of Benny's head, "Getting angry at a time like this will not help Ethan!" Erica looked around then yelled, "HEY COACH FRANKENSTEIN! GET YOUR CREEPY ASS OUT HERE!"

"Really Erica? Coach Frankenstein? Do you really think he's going to just come out?" Sarah said.

Then a voice came on the intercom, "The ice rink is closed!"

They looked up to find Coach Steiner in the announcer's box. Benny growled and let his anger take control, but before he could Boltz skated up on the ice. Benny let out a menacing growl and before anyone could stop him he ran full speed at Boltz! He slid right past him and came crashing into the wall. Benny's wild look in his eyes was now replaced by pain.

"Hey, Benny should of had a talk with you about this! But super speed and ice don't mix! Instant wipe out!" Rory said.

"Good to fucking know!" Benny grounded out!

"Benny, you go find and save Ethan... we'll take care of Jockenstein!" Erica said. Benny got up and walked carefully to find Ethan. "Oh and use your nose when in doubt!" Benny gave her a weird look until he realized he had a heightened sense of smell, something he could use to find Ethan! Benny got to the hallway and sniffed the air. He faintly smelled the familiar smell of Ethan. His inner wolf was also guiding him toward the coach's office. He peered inside to find the coach leaning over Ethan.

* * *

*A few minutes ago*

Ethan sat in the tub of ice. He was freezing and was struggling with his bonds. Coach Steiner was checking Boltz arm. Ethan rattled the bonds trying to get free, but no matter what he tried he couldn't break free. Coach Steiner eventually turned to Ethan and looked highly annoyed.

"Ethan you need to stop struggling so much! Don't over work your brain," Steiner said.

"I swear, my boyfriend is going to come for me and he's going to be pissed!"

"Oh you mean Benny? What can he do?" Steiner asked. "Is he gonna beat me with a hockey stick?" Steiner laughed evilly.

Ethan gave a defiant look, "Actually he's going to kick your sorry ass into next year!"

Steiner back handed Ethan across the face, "You really need to watch your mouth, Ethan!"

Right then they heard a girl's voice yell, "HEY COACH FRANKENSTEIN! GET YOUR CREEPY ASS OUT HERE!"

"ERICA!" Ethan yelled and got back handed again.

"Keep your mouth shut! Boltz come on!" Steiner and Boltz headed out of the room.

Ethan then proceeded to struggle with his bonds. It wasn't too long after Steiner left that he returned, he grabbed a electric saw like thing.

"Better get moving, before your troupe of heroes find you!"

Before he could start sawing someone tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground. Benny punched him in the face until he was knocked unconscious. He went to Ethan and started undoing his bonds. He looked at Ethan and saw a nasty red mark on his cheek and his lip was bleeding a little. He finally got his bonds undone and helped him out of the tub of ice. Once out of the tub Benny wrapped his arms around his lover. Ethan was shivering hard. Benny looked around and found a blanket, grabbed it and wrapped it around Ethan's shivering body.

"Where's Erica?" Ethan stuttered out.

"Oh shit! Come on we gotta make sure they took care of Boltz!"

They made their way to the rink quickly. Just in time to see Erica knock the jewel off Boltz helmet. Ethan smiled at Benny and was very happy that this was all over! Erica noticed both boys and headed their way. She gave Ethan a huge hug, as did Rory and Sarah.

"So, do we get to go home now?" Ethan stuttered out.

"Of course! I'm gonna wrap you up nice and tight in our blankets! No worrying about Lily and Luke tonight, I'm Mr. mom." Benny scooped up Ethan in his arms and flashed away.

"So, now I'm guessing we gotta get the grave digger to the council. Hopefully they'll believe his story!" Sarah said with doubt.

"If not you got Rory and me, to tell them all about Jockenstien!" Erica said with a smile!

"I might have a better idea," Rory said with an even bigger smile.

* * *

*In the Council's Office/Lair*

Sarah had brought the grave digger to the council, they listened to him intently. The young woman didn't look convinced, but it seemed like the rest believed him. After the man was done telling everything that he had done for Coach Steiner the Council was very silent. They turned to each other and seemed to be talking among themselves. It seemed like the younger woman didn't like what the others were saying. Finally they turned to face Sarah.

"The evidence you presented is very convincing," the older man said.

"But... how do we know you didn't pay this mortal to say all those things?" The younger woman said.

Sarah gave a slight smile, "Well, my friend Rory thought you wouldn't buy any story you were told. So, he dragged the dead body parts here for me." She turned and gestured to Rory, Rory came with a big bag with Boltz dead body. He threw it in front of the Council, "there's all the dead body parts that are missing! As the grave digger said Steiner was making a hockey player and he used this," Sarah held up the jewel, "to bring him to life."

The older woman sat up more straight, "That is the Jewel of the Dead. It is said to have the power to bring anything back to life, even in this case it would have worked. Especially without a brain the body would have been a mindless zombie, that he could bend to his will!"

"Your charges have been dropped," the younger man said without missing a beat.

"But..." the younger woman said.

"You know the laws, if she can prove her story we must drop all charges. She has done so," the older man said.

"She could have gotten that jewel anywhere!"

"Not likely," the older woman said. "The Jewel of the Dead was lost to the supernatural world when someone stole it many years ago to bring someone they loved back! You are free to go Sarah Fox, but I want you to deliver this warning to your young friend Ethan Morgan and Benjamin Weir. Hard trials are coming for them, they must be ready when the time comes to take action, even if it means allying with the enemy!"

"What?" Sarah said.

"That is all, you are dismissed!" The older man said and with a wave of his hand they all were outside of Ethan and Benny's house.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Sarah looked confused.

"Who would Ethan and Benny have to ally themselves with that's an enemy?" Erica asked.

They thought hard but none of them would come to the cold hard truth about who they would have to work with. No one had any idea, but the older woman was a Seer. Maybe she saw something that she didn't like and had to warn them. The days would haunt them, until the very scary truth came to a head!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I know that was a bit different than how I normally end it. But I'm sure you all can guess who I'm referring to and what episode I'm talking about! Hope you all can forgive me for my lateness, but if you wanna yell at me go ahead. I will take all the yelling like a big girl! Also I will say I've been watching this new anime on Netflix called the Seven Deadly Sins, OMG it is super awesome. I watch that almost everyday now! But hope you all enjoyed this episode and I will get to work on the next one as soon as I can!


End file.
